


What comes after happy ending?

by Ice_Cream_Cake



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Drama, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cream_Cake/pseuds/Ice_Cream_Cake
Summary: Happy ending does exist, or so he thought.





	What comes after happy ending?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! I just wrote this by morning and finished by the afternoon. /Laughs This just came to my mind and thought how about I write it down and that's the reason why this is made! 
> 
> Warning: I just made Nitori's character to gentle and shy type into a whore.
> 
> EDITED: I just added some. July 21, 2019, in the middle of the night. T.T
> 
> March 28, 2020

_What comes after a happy ending?_

It hadn’t slipped into his mind. Not even _a single time._ He had heard some of the people who were in a relationship by years became comfortable with each other. As one of them starves for new searching for stimulation that could entertain them for a while. Well, truth to be told, it was more like he didn’t care. After all, someone as hopeless in love as Rin would never do something unreasonable. Though somewhere deep inside Haruka could not imagine Rin with someone else beside him.

That was before, but now things were changed. He was sitting on a couch, hugging his knees to his chest, his mind blank; he stares at the ground waiting for his lover to come home. He hasn’t stepped afoot at home for weeks. At first, he thought that he had gone missing or injured in someplace and no one is there to help him. He did try to call everyone, Makoto, Nagisa, Gou, even Sosuke and yet, no has ever seen him. When he was about to call the police Rin came home staggering, his hair was a mess, his shirt was a little bit crumpled and what Haruka surprised the most was the unfamiliar scent.

The only thing he understood at the moment was why Rin had looked so irritable when he touched him, slapping his hand away and back off a little. The awful memories were repeating itself, looking at the dolphin he was white with fear. Realized what he had done, he mumbled an apology ㅡ he told him that he was _only_ tired. He got it. He’s tired.

Haruka doubts it. He knew he’s seeing someone and it hurts him- he only manages to keep it to himself despite what had happened he believes that Rin would tell him. He _waited_. In the end, he never heard a single thing to his lover’s mouth.

For several minutes, he stared in wonder why it led to this? In his wildest dreams, Haruka could not fathom why.

 _“Haru?”_ Haruka didn’t seem to hear. His eyes remained fixed down to the ground without any caution Rin cupped his cheeks gently lift to face him. When he looked up, Rin noticed that he was smiling. He comprehends that he’d never seen this smile before. He’d remembered it if he had. He smiled back, quite without meaning to. “Welcome back, Rin,” Haruka said.

“I’m home.” He replied. 

_We’re going to make it,_ Haruka thought.

The first time it happened was when he was drinking with his colleagues. 

_Rin felt light-headed as he wobbly walks towards the end of the alley. Haruka’s phone messages and calls show on his phone. It was their boss's idea to invite everyone to a drinking party. His mind was hazy. He couldn’t think right. Before he could entirely fall, someone holds his waist and asks if he was okay. He said no. “I – I want to rest. I feel like vomiting.” He mumbles as he was guided in some nearby hotel. Immediately upon arriving, the finery of the place welcomes them the floor was tiled in fine marble, which made every step echo. A chandelier made rainbow colors dance across the luxurious lobby. Embroidered silk sofas surrounded a large, flat-screen television. The twin doors that led into the lobby were a pristine white with golden handles. The desk was made of amber-colored wood and a green granite top. Exquisite paintings hung from the rich, red walls. Even the door hinges were engraved with swirls and elegant designs. The domed ceiling rose at least 100 feet high. Rin gaped at the splendid sight._

_He went straight to the lounge desk and request for a room with drunkard man by the time, the clerk woman gave him the key the unknown guy hastily march away. At the end of the corridor, illuminated numbers bearing the accordingly arrange for rooms guided them through a maze-like series of dividers displaying the same designs._

_Finding the given room, they entered and turned on the lights._

_The room was empty. It was nice and comfy different from the meticulous lobby. He put the drunk person on the bed taking off of his shoes as soon he finished. The stranger gawked at how handsome Rin is, with his perfect jawline, immense torso additionally, that eight packs of abs! It’s his lucky day to pick up a guy like him. Too perfect. “Hey, it is okay?” he whispered that bit, leaning close to Rin and smiling ear to ear._

_When he didn’t respond the stranger climbed up on the top of him rubbing his lower region to his, a quiet moan escaped his lips when he felt his hand grasp the form curve of his ass. The stranger kisses him, hard enough to make Rin’s head crazy as he easily responded, with the same amount of fervor._

_“Haru?” he grumbled, his mind still muddy._

_He moved his hands down to his waist; tightening his gripped while rolling his hips to him with it, a quiet pleased sound came again. They pulled back in breathless after a long hot kiss. Silver strands, slutty voice, and smaller body. This is not Haruka. Rin couldn’t stop himself it was like he’s captivated by a venomous snake and kisses this person again, the stranger was barely aware that he was being pushed on the mattress while he was lost in the kisses until he felt his back come to rest upon the soft sheets of the bed._

_“My, my, such a hasty person.” The stranger said with a laugh._

_Rin knew that it was not his Haruka and yet, he continues this unforeseen affair. He can’t help it. Thanks to the effect of alcohol. ‘Damn, I can’t anymore.’ Flames seemed to dance within Rin’s eyes. Without saying a word, Rin strips the stranger’s pants and thrown it to the floor along with it, he unzips off of his pants revealing the hard erect thing. “Not so f–” before he could he finish his sentence, Rin slammed the thing inside of him squeezing his thing tightly._

_He slowly slid his hands up along Rin’s chest until his arms were able to loosely wrap around his neck as if he wanted to maintain this proximity with him._

_He breathed soundlessly, unceasingly connecting the hard foreign object inside the stranger’s body. Rin’s member was quite impressive in its weight, and the shape of its shaft also curved slightly upwards. With every thrust, it’d accurately grind against the weakest, most sensitive spot on the inner wall. Every time the spot was hit, it was a whirling wave of pleasure for both of them._

_“Ah – Ah!” The unknown person said through heavy pants._

_The unknown person felt light-headed from the policeman’s thrusts, his insides contracting sporadically. He shivered from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, arching his neck with relish._

_The clean little spot of pink was now a ripe shade of deep red from the work of Rin’s member, its edges so swollen that it almost seemed pitiful. The weapon, long and hard, was still thrusting in and out. The milky secretion, the thin streaks of blood, and a clear fluid of unknown origin swished around where the two connected, making a mess of things. And in the front, his member was also raised slightly, spouting some white at its head._

_He stared at him, wondering how would he react to this tomorrow._

_“The name's Nitori at your service.”_

Rin could felt the sensation from last night, his head was throbbing like hell. Dang. The policeman scanned the area this isn’t their home as his eyes landed beside him, a silver-haired guy was there sleeping soundly. “Shit. Shit.” He muttered. He needs to take a shower and go home immediately Haruka is probably worried. He hasn’t replied to his texts and calls.

In an instant, he took the shower and quickly dressed without making any noise, silently praying that this was one sort of a sick joke. That perhaps it was a dream. A funny thing to say, when he agreed to his invitation. He did not bother to wake the person instead he wrote on a single piece of paper just in case that silver head guy needs something he could call him. Or maybe a second time? 

_“Sorry for last night.”_

_“Here’s my number. “_

_“000X – XX56 – 12XX”_

_“Call me. I’ll pay for it.”_

Rin didn’t dare glance at him again, he looks at the clock. 4:05 am. Only about two hours left until Haruka get up for work. Although he normally doesn’t mind spending time late outside, this is the one night he’s not enthusiastic about getting late because of, his lover. He frowns, feeling guilty about last night at the same time, enjoying that sex.

Once, he made it to the street, he found a pet store and bought a cat he remembered Haruka used to have a cat in his Grandma’s house. That memory was a long time ago, albeit he never sees what his lover wants. Rin took the familiar path, running at a normal speed. Using his left hand, taking out his phone to check the time and it’s 5:30 am.

30 minutes.

“I guess I’ll take a taxi.” He said in a huff. 

* * *

_On Tuesday_ , it was the day when they could finally each other’s arm why for its Rin’s day off. Earlier, he sent a message that he’ll be on his way though he hadn’t expected to something occurred. Nevertheless, the raven-haired waited for him for hours when there’s no sign of his appearance Haruka called the office where Rin’s assign to but sadly, they said he left in hurry.

“Where have you been?’ he questions, there’s a hint of weariness on his voice.

Stripping his working clothes, he pauses and tilt his head to the side and replied, “Work. You know that.” Then continues, changing into his pajamas Haruka only stared at the back of his lover and from (not) the very first time he saw the scrapes. It didn't seem fair that he was forced to endure every time yet the same could be stated for all and any victims of such unfortunate circumstances and though the smaller male realized this, it did not alleviate any of his emotional, for that knowledge did not and could not lessen any of the sufferings he has personally experienced. 

He picks up the cat and held it to his arms, “I called your office earlier and you’re not there.” He started again, combing the cat’s fur.

The former butterfly swimmer sighs. “Don’t question what am I doing.”

The petite guy frees the cat from his grip and gazes at him, “I do not. I’m just– “

“What? For fuck’s sake, Haru. I’m doing my job.” Rin cuts in as he ruffles his hair in annoyance. Every time Haru asks, he’s avoiding it whenever Haruka corners him, he gets mad. How many times have they argue about his work? He can’t count it anymore. “Doing? Job? What job? Fucking one of your colleagues?” He asked in a mocking tone.

There was a thud as his fist hit the rickety, squeaking table in the center of the room. “What about you? Seducing one of our neighbors?” he spat back with his sarcastic laugh, summed up the situation. Haru's azure eyes widened from what the man's said. The blue eye youth could not manage to move a single muscle; he remained paralyzed in the same spot for a few minutes taking a moment to process the words. 

**_The first time someone he could lean on._ **

_Haruka wobbly makes his way to the front of their called home, almost stumble in each step he made. This is the seventh day that Rin hadn't come home he was quite worried and seek every person he could know. Nothingness, it was all in vain. They haven't seen him. The raven leaned his head to the wall, supporting his exhausted body and blink twice to get rid of dizziness. Summer makes him slow and a bit tardy just like a fish. Well, he is like a fish. He hates it. He hates how the sweat trickle down to his skin and how sticky it is. He couldn't move his feet anymore._

_A large figure loomed over him._ _"Hey, midget. You look paled. Are you alright?" Natsuya asks, voice filled with concern._

_"I'm fine," he replied._

_The brunette noticed the sweat forming from his forehead, he gently brushed the bangs off the way as he wipes the sweat Haruka could feel the cold sensation on his hand and helplessly closed his eyes. Natsuya narrows his eyes."You're not fine. Look, you're about to collapse at any moment." The dolphin swats away his hand as he glared at him and said, "I'm fine-" he slowly moves his feet but sadly, he failed as he was about to fall Natsuya caught him._

_"See? I told you," he said with a sigh._

_"Shut up," he mumbled._

_Haruka wished it was Rin._

**_The first time someone is there for him_ **

_He hastily wipes the tears formed in his eyes. He's fine. Haruka won't cry to someone. He can't cry. He isn't that of a person who will vent out to a stranger his frustrations. But when Natsuya looked at him worriedly and said, "It's okay to let it go. I'm here. I won't laugh at you. I promise." with that Haruka broke down as he leans on his shoulder, crying all his vain, anger, disappointment, and anxiety that filled his very being. That was the first time he opened up to someone other than Makoto._

_He felt relieved._

_He felt something hard lift upon his chest._

_He was glad that Natsuya was there._

_But he hoped that it was Rin who was there._

_**The first time someone could make him laugh other than Rin** _

_"Hey, did you know who does the call when oceans need a little cleaning?" Natsuya asked, waiting for the other to answer._

_The petite man raised one eyebrow and replied, "The janitor fish?"_

_Natsuya burst out laughing and said, "The mermaid, of course."_

_Haruka looked at him, confusion was written at his face then Natsuya pouts saying that was a joke how could you not laugh at it!_

_"That wasn't funny at all," he said as matter of fact tone._

_"Stingy." Natsuya retorts but Haruka only chuckles._

_He hoped that it was Rin who he was laughing with._

_Nevertheless, It was Natsuya who filled the role that was supposedly Rin should do._

_“_ What’s the matter did I hit it, right? There was that time you were happily chatting with that Natsuya guy. You two were very affectionate with each other. Maybe you already did – “ 

All at once, he struck his palm into his face with a smack. It was quite unbelievable, shocking really. His mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by his eyes. Haruka looked away, then looked back even as his lips trembled and his shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down. Haruka is crying.

  
His dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears; his hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief. “You crossed the line. Since you said it then I’ll do it.” A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, he made his way to the front door and leave.

He wasn’t sure anymore if Rin does love him nor does he love Rin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could write this a little bit more dramatic.


End file.
